


Miss Carter

by Passionpire88



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: My OC's perspective of Peggy's life in snapshots. From post First Avenger to Winter Soldier.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli
Kudos: 6





	Miss Carter

**April 14th, 1946**

She liked this diner. It was a sweet and homey place so unlike the Manhattan lifestyle she couldn’t stomach after the war. It was classic New York and made her feel normal. Well...as normal as she could. For the past 21 years, Adara Scott had been learning to manage vampirism alone. With the war, blood had become more accessible. She had seduced a doctor after her layoff a year ago to give blood bags under the radar. Jim Keran would have to do for the moment until she figured out a better operation. “More coffee, Honey?” Adara looked up to see the cute little waitress that closed every night. 

“I’d love some, Angie.” She replied. Angie complied and bounced back over to what seemed to be her favorite customer. 

“ Doesn't matter when you got legs like yours.” The brunette smiled back at Angie and Adara just had to know her. After watching a total asshat hassle Angie about his BLT...she lifted a hand to catch the other woman’s eye. 

“Angie?” 

“Yeah?” 

And then the mysterious woman was gone after leaving a generous tip and an uneaten slice of pie. “Who’s English dish that’s got your attention?” Adara teased, her curiosity piqued even further. 

“I-We’re friends.” Angie was blushing. “That’s Peggy. She’s one of my regulars like you are.” 

“I know that much. Does she do the Houdini a lot?”

“The-huh. No.” Angie raised an eyebrow. “She usually sticks around for a gab or two.” 

“Mind if I take the pie?” 

“Not one bit, Adara. It’d be a shame to waste it.” Angie winked at her and Adara smiled in return. 

***May 12th, 1946***

Adara had just caught a picture at the local theater and was about to go home when she noticed Peggy and Angie arm in arm laughing. “Angie?” She walked over to them both. 

“Adara? Ain’t you a sight?” Angie giggled, hugging the blonde after looking her over, taking in the sky blue dress. “That looks like it would take me seven paychecks.” 

“My late husband was a wealthy boy.” Adara mused. 

“Oh gosh what happened?” 

“He was old and Daddy thought it would be a good match. I was his third.” 

“And here you are...dripping in diamonds like a real queen!” 

“I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure,” Peggy interrupted politely. 

“Where did my manners go? Peg, this is Adara Scott. She was one of my other regulars.” 

“A pleasure to finally meet the mysterious, Peggy.” Adara held out her hand for Peggy to shake. 

“You’ve heard of me?” 

“I saw you and asked Angie about you months ago. I ate the pie you left.” 

“Oh.” Peggy stiffened and exchanged a look with Angie who shrugged. “I see. Where is that accent from?” 

“It must be nice to turn the tables, London girl.” Adara teased. “Birmingham, Alabama. Not as excitin as the Big Apple and certainly more constrictin.” 

“I can only imagine,” Peggy replied with a knowing smile. 

“I doubt you have to.” Adara replied. 

“You may be right about that. We have to get home. It’s late.” 

“It was swell seein ya, Adara.” Angie smiled at the blonde before they left, hand in hand. 

  
  


***May 7th,1972***

“I’m sorry, Peggy.” Adara held her hand as they looked at the headstone. 

“Thank you for coming.” Peggie replied quietly. 

“He was a good man.” 

“He was. But too stubborn. That’s what got him killed.” 

“Over twenty years of marriage and being together is something we all hope for, Honey.” 

“I-I know. We certainly were very lucky.” Peggy smiled. 

“Can I buy you a drink?” 

“I’d like that very much.” Peggy replied. 

**June 19th, 2016**

Adara saw him standing tall as he stared at the headstone. He was just as gorgeous as the day she had seen him on tour in 1943. “She was one of the best people I knew.” The blond man turned around. 

“How’d you know her?” 

“I met her at a diner. We were friends. And a little more when Daniel passed.” She replied. 

“When did you-?” His eyes widened. 

Adara smiled. “I’m not quite the same as you, Captain. But I mean you no harm.” 

“A person’s word doesn’t mean as much as it used to Miss-” 

“Adara Scott. I understand that. But I’m here to grieve, Captain Rogers. Nothing more.” 

“Did you love her?” He asked softly, turning his back to look at the name etched into the slab of grey. 

“How could I not, Steve?” Tears of blood threatened to appear but she swallowed them. The less explanation the better. “She was one of the most amazin people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing.” 

“I’m sorry for your loss, Adara.” 

She nodded her thanks. “I saw your tour by the way. I like your new suit better than the monkey one you wore to punch Hitler.” 

Steve cracked a smile despite it all. “You know...I’ve never had Thai food before. Would you like to join me?” 

“Steve, I’d be honored.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
